Chloé Bourgeois/Relationships
Sabrina Raincomprix Sabrina is Chloé's "all-purpose girl", who is an important asset to her. Chloé often bosses her around and treats her more like someone inferior to her than as an actual friend, not even trusting her with her expensive bracelet. If Sabrina succeeds in helping her, Chloé usually takes it as having done it herself and occasionally rewards Sabrina with a small gift. If Sabrina fails or acts in a way that Chloé deems incompetent, she harshly reprimands her. According to Butler Jean in "Antibug", the girls often argue. Chloé goes as far as ignoring Sabrina after getting embarrassed during an interview. However, after Ladybug suggests that she reconcile with Sabrina, Chloé does so by giving Sabrina a new brooch, and, while trying not to show it, she is happy that they're still friends. She is also shown to enjoy playing roleplaying games with Sabrina. In "Queen Wasp", she informs her mother that she is just using Sabrina. In “Malediktator”, when she saw Sabrina laughing with others about Chloé's documentary, she "fired" her. During Chloé's own welcome-back party, she is initially annoyed by Sabrina when the latter hugs her, but she later decides to show off her accessory to amaze her. In "Miraculer", it is revealed that although Chloé usually seemingly exploits Sabrina to her advantage, her friendship with Sabrina is still genuine. This is evident by how she, as Queen Bee, emphasized Sabrina is her friend, not Miraculer. In "Ladybug", Chloé shields her from the scarlet akumas sent to akumatize those let down by Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir André Bourgeois If Chloé wants anything, she knows she can get it from her father, who spoils her immensely. Anyone who disagrees with her or upsets her will pay for it either when she pleads for her father's assistance or threatens to let him know about the situation. If things don't go her way or something awful happens, she'll throw a tantrum and call for him. Sometimes, she has to agree with a point of his, like him making sure she knows not to jump to conclusions again like they previously did in "Rogercop" and reminding her to be nice to Marinette "because it's Christmas" in "Santa Claws". Despite this, she does love him deeply, as seen in "Zombizou," when she shows great concern for him when he gets attacked. In "Malediktator", Chloé is very angry with her father for not giving her what she wants, believing he is useless as the mayor of Paris when he seems to have no ability to actually wield any power in that position. When she sees him akumatized, however, Chloé shows concern for her father and even expresses remorse that her lashing out at him caused him to get akumatized. In "Mayura", she becomes shocked that he gets akumatized again. Another sign of her love for her father, is in an instagram photo when Chloé celebrates his birthday with him enjoying a birthday dinner together. Chloé shows that she truly deeply cares for her father in "Heart Hunter",when she points out to Hawk Moth that he akumatized André along with his wife, only agreeing to help him if he de-akumatized her parents first. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Alya doesn't annoy Chloé as much as Marinette does, but Chloé dislikes her and often clashes with her in arguments and disagreements. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Chloé first meets Alya on the first day of collège, and she is enraged when Alya fights her for being mean to Marinette. They butt heads again the next day in "Stoneheart" after Chloé insults Ivan, Chloé thinking Alya is acting "high and mighty" from getting footage of the superhero battle by saying her comment towards Ivan was heartless. Chloé has no qualms about mistreating Alya if she believes the situation calls for it, forcing Mr. Damocles to suspend her for taking a picture of her and her locker in "Lady Wifi". Not knowing that Alya is Lady Wifi, Chloé is horrified when Lady Wifi comes after her because she thinks Chloé is Ladybug. However, in "The Evillustrator", despite their lack of fondness towards each other, Chloé allows Alya to interview her for the Ladyblog. As Queen Bee, Chloé meets Alya's alter ego, Rena Rouge, in "Mayura" and the two work fairly well together, though she becomes annoyed with her when she refers to her as Chloé instead of her superhero name. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Despite knowing that Adrien and Nino are best friends, Chloé doesn't treat Nino with any sort of kindness. But when he is the Bubbler and throws a party for Adrien, she has the courage to come up to him and ask him to put on slow dance music, with the intention of dancing with Adrien. She meets Nino's alter ego, Carapace, during "Catalyst", she becomes slightly annoyed with Carapace's and Rena Rouge's bickering as well as in "Mayura" and the two work fairly well together. Lê Chiến Kim Chloé sometimes takes advantage of Kim's loyalty to her, like using his support to get Alya punished for spying into her locker in "Lady Wifi". She does not reciprocate his feelings for her, finding his attempt to confess his love for her in "Dark Cupid" hilarious when it fails and sending a photo of him failing to all her contacts while she rejects him. Additionally, she threatens to reveal his fear of spiders if he tries to run for class representative, only caring that she wins. During the party in "Despair Bear", Chloé initially insults Kim when he invites her to dance with him, but when her butler reminds her via Mr. Cuddly to not be rude, she reluctantly agrees. While she still prefers Adrien more than him, when endangered by Sabrina under Despair Bear's control, she runs behind him and asks for his protection. In "Zombizou", when Kim sacrifices himself for Chloé she tells him not to except a kiss from her. Alix Kubdel Chloé seems to not dislike Alix more than any other of her classmates. She views her as being poor and not having anything of value, saying in "Timebreaker" about Alix's watch that "If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless". Nathaniel Kurtzberg Like as she is with the rest of her class, Chloé is disrespectful and rude towards Nathaniel. She takes his sketchbook off the floor from him and tears out the pages with him and Marinette, which is later shown with her having drawn over Marinette. After he becomes the Evillustrator, he attempts to attack Chloé for humiliating him, even calling her out as the real villain, which Chloé denies and doesn't understand. Mylène Haprèle In "Horrificator", when Mylène fails to stay in character during the making of a horror movie, Chloé makes fun of her, causing the former to run away in tears. She doesn't care that she hurt Mylène's feelings, calling her lame and quickly taking up her place as the leading actress without any concern for her. Ivan Bruel Chloé likes to ridicule Ivan for his size and appearance. She comments he doesn't need a mask to look scary and laughs about it with Sabrina in "Horrificator", and she notes, "Once a monster, always a monster" after his first akumatization in "Stoneheart". In "Horrificator", though, she gets angry when Ivan calls her lame for upsetting Mylène. Rose Lavillant As with most of her peers, Chloé does not treat Rose well. In "Princess Fragrance", Chloé makes fun of the smell of Rose's perfume when she spritzes it on a letter she wrote to Prince Ali, thinking it is ridiculous. Later in that episode, when Rose politely asks Chloé to give her letter to Prince Ali, Chloé laughs at her, rips the letter into pieces, and leaves Rose crying on the ground. In "The Notebook", Chloé jeers at Rose's notebook, saying that it's not important, but she is foiled when Marinette, Alya, and Juleka lift Rose's spirit through kindness. Juleka Couffaine Chloé does not seem to have a particular dislike for Juleka, but she will not hesitate to get her out of the way to get what she wants. In the episode "Reflekta", Chloé has Sabrina lock Juleka in the school bathroom so she can be next to Adrien in their class' photo. Vincent Aza In "Pixelator", while Chloé did not meet Vincent in his normal form, she met him as Pixelator. When Pixelator enters the hotel, she attempts to kick him out, stating that her father only allows the biggest celebrities to stay in his hotel, such as herself, showing her dislike for non-celebrities entering her father's hotel. However, Pixelator then asks to photograph her, which she allows. Audrey Bourgeois Sabrina mentions in "Zombizou" that Audrey does not remember her daughter's birthdays, which is why Chloé doesn't bother to remember anyone else's. Despite loving her mother, Chloé desperately wants her approval, even trying to prove herself as a hero and becomes visibly hurt when she said that there was nothing exceptional about her. However, with Marinette's help, she made things up with her mother and is happy that she's going to stay in Paris. "Malediktator" shows that she has become closer with her and in "Mayura", she becomes shocked when she sees her akumatized again. Chloé shows that she truly deeply cares for her mother in "Heart Hunter", when she points out to Hawk Moth that he akumatized Audrey along with her husband, only agreeing to help him if he de-akumatized her parents first. Pollen Though they are not shown interacting much, Chloé and Pollen seem to get along quite well, as Pollen respectfully calls Chloé “My Queen” and transforms her into Queen Bee in front of a large crowd without objection. Also, Chloé is very remorseful upon witnessing the Bee Miraculous being destroyed without Pollen reappearing and clutches its remains tightly in her hands, showing her strong regret and realization that her selfish actions caused Pollen harm. In “Malediktator” and "Catalyst", Chloé is shown to be delighted upon seeing her again and even references her in her social media post in the former episode. In an Instagram post, Chloé is aware that, with Pollen being a kwami, she doesn't show up in photographs but calls her cute and wishes to see her soon. Hawk Moth Chloé like everyone else knows that Hawk Moth is responsible for creating the akumatized villains all over Paris but unaware that he relies on her attitude to supply him with villains or is Adrien's father Gabriel. She is also unaware that her actions in “Queen Wasp” gave Gabriel the hope he needed to continue being Hawk Moth. As Queen Bee, she works with Ladybug and the other heroes to stop him and in "Catalyst" she finds her archenemy to be very cocky and mocks his outfit in "Mayura". When he tries akumatizing her in "Miraculer", she actually manages to resist. Lila Rossi In "Volpina", Chloé becomes jealous of Lila upon hearing that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, wondering why he didn’t write one about her instead. In “Catalyst”, like most of her classmates, she believes Lila’s lies about being in the Kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project, appearing somewhat amazed but also a little jealous. In "Miraculer", Lila lies to Chloé about being close friends with Ladybug and claims to have a magic command that calls her to her right away. She tells Chloé to use it, though later when Chloé tries it and nothing happens, she realizes that Lila lied to her. However, when she confronts Lila about it the next day, Lila convinces her that the magic command is real by pointing out that she’d spend the pervious day with Ladybug, prompting Chloé to declare Lila not completely useless. Kagami Tsurugi In "Animaestro", it is shown that Chloé knows and hates Kagami, as when she is asked by Marinette if she knows Kagami, she replies that not only that she knows her, but she also despises her, as in a flashback, Kagami was sitting next to Adrien, making Chloé jealous, and she demanded to know what Kagami was doing with Adrien. However, the former was intimidated by Kagami after the latter firmly said to her not to touch, talk, or even look at her again. Later, Chloé states that she prefers that Marinette would be with Adrien if she would not be with him, and they work together so that Adrien will not go to Japan and eat sushi with Kagami for the rest of his life. Mayura As Queen Bee, Chloé despises Mayura and wants to stop her, though she is unaware that she is Gabriel's assistant Nathalie. In "Miraculer", Queen Bee and Mayura have a brief duel, in which Mayura offers her an opportunity to join sides with her and Hawk Moth. Queen Bee refuses, calls her a despicable bird and tries to take her Miraculous. Mayura, however, manages to get away.